


You Might Want To Turn Your Head

by exmanhater



Series: 32 Flavors (And Then Some) [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It's not very big," he says, voice light and teasing. "You think I can't handle more than that?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"We'll get there," Jonny says. "Start slow, eh?"</i>
</p><p> <i>Patrick laughs. "Oh, for sure," he says, doing his unfortunately accurate generic Canadian accent. Jonny doesn't think it's fair that she lives full-time in a world where Patrick Kane has a decent Canadian accent, but as long as she gets to wring orgasms out of him, she's prepared to accept it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Might Want To Turn Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> First-time pegging, set in one of the worlds (the one where Jonny's a cisgirl) visited by the Jonny in the previous fic.

Jonny doesn't spend a lot of time thinking about what it would be like to fuck Patrick with something other than her fingers, even though she's spent more than one day as a version of herself that includes an attached dick of her very own, in another universe.

Then she has a memorable night with a Patrick who insists that he wants Jonny to fuck him for hours, and she does, and it's… impossible not to imagine her own Patrick in that same situation, mouth open and panting, fucking back on her dick, wanting it so bad.

So she asks. One of the advantages of their sex-with-alternate-universe-selves permission slip is the fairly steady addition of new moves and toys added to their own sexual repertoire, and a strap-on hardly seems like it would be too much for Patrick to handle. Not after that time with the wax, anyway.

"You want to recreate your alternate universe sexcapades and fuck me in the ass with a fake cock?" Patrick says when she brings it up one morning. He's wearing boxers and nothing else, all rumpled hair and sleep creases on his face.

Jonny blinks and fiddles with the worn edges of the shirt she wears to bed. It's one of those odd times when she can't tell if Patrick is upset or not, and she really hates those. Especially when she isn't expecting them.

"Yes?" she says, trying to get a read on Patrick's expression.

Patrick stays eerily blank-faced for a long moment, and then he smiles, all big teeth and dimples. "The look on your face," he says, then has to lean over because he's laughing so hard.

Jonny's stomach swoops with relief as she smacks Patrick with a pillow, right in his smirking face. "Maybe I don't want to anymore," she says. "Maybe you don't deserve my fake cock."

"Aw, don't be that way, baby," Patrick says, with a sweetness that makes the words seem less annoying than Jonny knows she should find them. "I definitely want you to fuck me."

He kisses her, a slow and easy morning kiss. Jonny's just about ready to turn it into something deeper when Patrick leans back and says, speculatively, "Do you have a cock picked out already? I think you do."

Jonny flushes. "Yeah," she says, and Patrick kisses her again.

"Can I see it?" Patrick asks, moving to kiss down her throat and shoulders. "I think I should get to see it before you put it in me."

The words aren't remotely sexy, but Jonny feels a dizzying rush of heat at the image it invokes. She can't wait to make it reality.

"Yeah," she says, and makes the effort needed to stand up and move away from Patrick's mouth. That's always hard, but the promise of fucking him more than makes up for it this time. She goes to the closet and pulls out the box the dildo and harness were delivered in. She's taken them out and washed them, but other than a quick test to see how the harness fit, she hasn't spent much time looking at the dildo. Well, she had spent a lot of time looking at pictures of it online, but it's not quite the same thing. It's not realistically cock-shaped or fantastically huge - Jonny figures they'll work up to that if Patrick likes it - but it's decently long and thicker than the fingers she's been giving him up til now.

She drops the box to the floor, which she's sure she'll get shit for later from Patrick, and heads back to the bed. The bed, where Patrick is fingering himself, flat on his back and naked, two fingers shiny with lube and halfway into his ass. His cock is hard, pressing against his belly and wet at the tip.

Jonny swears and steals the lube from Patrick's free hand, letting the dildo and harness slide onto the sheets near Patrick's hip. "You started without me," she complains. She loves the little hitching breaths he makes when the first finger goes in, the way his face screws up in concentration.

"You were taking too long," Patrick says, and pushes both fingers in all the way, cutting himself off with a gasp. "Just - just getting myself warmed up for you."

"Let me see," Jonny says, shoving Patrick's thighs wide open and shouldering her way in between his legs. She gets two of her own fingers wet with lube and adds one to the press of Patrick's fingers in his hole, not willing to wait any longer for what she wants. He shudders, moving his hips in little circles now, trying to get more. He's panting and his face is red, teeth biting into his lower lip, and Jonny just doesn't have any defenses against that look.

"C'mon," he says, eyes dark, but with a smirk stretching his mouth wide. "Give me the other finger."

"Fuck," Jonny says, and does as asked, fitting her middle finger in, watching greedily as Patrick's breath hitches sharply. "That good?"

"Yeeeeah," Patrick says, stretching the word out. He tightens and relaxes around her fingers, his own fingers stilling inside himself. "But, uh, can you take off your shirt, babe? Wanna see those tits."

Jonny rolls her eyes. "Give me a hand, then," she tells him, leaning forward to use her free hand to tug up her shirt and let Patrick pull it off.

"That's what I'm talking about," he says happily, eyes fixed firmly on her chest. He slowly takes his fingers out of his ass, wiping the excess lube on Jonny's thigh.

"Nice, Patrick," Jonny says, but she takes her real revenge by twisting her fingers sharply up, pressing into his prostate with precision born of practice. She knows just how to make him crazy, and she's going to use all the tools she has to do it. His cock twitches and precome spreads down over the head. If Jonny weren't so busy with her fingers in his ass, she'd lick it off.

"N - not fair," he says, but he's still staring at her chest. Jonny ignores him and keeps fucking him with her fingers. "You still haven't let me see your cock," he adds, and Jonny leans down, letting her breasts brush against his pecs as she kisses him.

"Fine," she says, and she knows she's probably smirking more than is attractive, but she just really enjoys this. She withdraws both fingers, wiping them on Patrick's thigh with a pointed look. He just grins, so she grabs the dildo from the bed and runs the tip up the inside of his leg and over his chest before pushing it against his lips. He goes slightly cross-eyed staring at it, and she laughs, pulling it back so he can get a decent view.

"It's not very big," he says, voice light and teasing. "You think I can't handle more than that?"

"We'll get there," Jonny says. "Start slow, eh?"

Patrick laughs. "Oh, for sure," he says, doing his unfortunately accurate generic Canadian accent. Jonny doesn't think it's fair that she lives full-time in a world where Patrick Kane has a decent Canadian accent, but as long as she gets to wring orgasms out of him, she's prepared to accept it.

"I'll give you for sure," she mutters, letting her voice get petulant. 

"Well, yeah, that's what I'm waiting for," Patrick says, and she slaps his leg. "Mmmm, baby," he says.

It's probably not healthy to roll her eyes this much. Jonny laughs and grabs the harness, pulling it on and fitting the dildo in its place, testing the give and trying to get it tight enough to stay without cutting off her blood flow. Patrick watches, eyes half-lidded, one hand lazily moving over his own nipples. He pinches hard and his whole body shivers in response.

"How do you want me?" he asks, and Jonny shuts her eyes tightly for just a second, trying not to lose it. She wants him everywhere, all the time, any way she can have him. It's a hunger she's never found the bottom of, one she can't hide from herself or from Patrick. She doesn't try much, anymore.

"On your hands and knees," she manages. "It'll be easier for us both, I think."

Patrick turns over and lifts himself up on all fours, glancing at her over his shoulder. "And this way you can look at my back, huh?"

"Yeah," Jonny admits. She loves his back, the way his broad shoulders narrow down into his slim hips and hockey ass. When he eats her out, she spends the whole time staring at his shoulders and the muscles shifting under his skin.

"Okay, this is your show," Patrick says. "Fuck me."

Jonny kneels behind him and runs her hands down his sides. Now that this is actually happening, she's a little nervous. She wants to make it good for him. He must feel the tension in her fingers, because he looks back again, a soft, small smile playing on his lips.

"Babe," he says. "It's gonna be great."

Jonny swallows, nerves settling at Patrick's certainty. She smiles back and squeezes his hip, then grabs the lube and slicks up the dildo. She presses inside him slowly, one long push, until she's flush against his ass, watching the way he shivers, and fights to hold still as he adjusts. The harness is designed so that the base of the dildo presses against her clit, and she can feel herself getting wetter every time she moves.

Patrick rolls his shoulders, relaxing back into the dildo. "Any time now," he says, but his voice is breathless and low, and his dick is still hard underneath him, so Jonny doesn't respond to the dare in his voice, just pulls out a little before pressing back in. She's watching the dildo closely, unable to look away as it slides into Patrick's ass.

"You look - " she says, then has to swallow before the rest of it will come out. "You look so good like this."

Patrick arches his back a little, starting to move with her in a slow rhythm. "I feel good," he says. "Nice work."

Laughter catches in Jonny's throat and she leans down to kiss the back of Patrick's neck. It messes up her balance and she has to throw out a hand to keep from falling down on top of Patrick.

"Don't make me laugh, I need to concentrate," she says, once her balance is back.

"Rookie move," Patrick says. "Gotta get you some more practice, huh?"

"And you're such an expert on taking it?" she says, but doesn't really pay attention to the words. She's focused on fucking Patrick, chasing the sparks of pleasure the dildo gives her every time she pushes all the way in.

"I will be, by the end of this," Patrick says, voice hitching when Jonny starts a faster rhythm. "Fuck, Jonny - "

"Good?" she asks, even though she can tell that it is.

Patrick nods, and Jonny reaches down with one hand to jerk him off once she's sure she won't overbalance again.

"Fuck - fuck," Patrick moans, pushing into her harder. "It's not gonna take much, I'm almost - fuck - almost there," he says. "But what about - are you - ?"

Jonny stifles a gasp. "It's good - the dildo is pushing on my clit."

Patrick's back arches even more sharply, and his dick spills more precome onto her hand. "You gonna come fucking me, babe? God, I want you to."

"I might," Jonny replies. "Jesus, Pat, you're so - " 

Fucking Patrick feels even more amazing than she'd hoped it would. She'd enjoyed fucking his counterpart in a different universe - sex is sex, and she likes hearing about her Patrick's trips to other worlds as much as he likes hearing about hers - but this means more. It means that Patrick is almost always willing to try new things with her, that he trusts her. It also means he's underneath her right now, back and shoulders there for her to watch and touch, thighs pushing in against hers on every thrust.

She wants to feel him come. She concentrates on Patrick, rubbing her fingers over the head of his cock on every upstroke. He loves that usually, and now is no exception - after just a few minutes, he's seizing up and coming, slicking up her hand and the bed underneath.

"Jesus, fuck - " he gasps, still pushing back into her as she slows down her thrusts, preparing to pull out and get herself off with her fingers. "No, don't stop," he says. "Keep going, I want you to come like this."

"It might take - fuck - too long," she says, but her hips are already pushing again, grinding her clit against the base of the dildo. She watches his back muscles, his skin damp with sweat, and heat starts building up in her cunt, so strong she doubts it will take long.

Patrick's whole back relaxes and he goes pliant, moving easily with her. "C'mon," he says. "I want you to come in me, you deserve it, you fucked me so good."

"God, Pat - " Jonny chokes out more curses, curling down close to Patrick's back as she comes, jerking reflexively until it's over. When she can think again, she's slumped on Patrick, not taking any of her own weight, and he's starting to make vaguely displeased noises.

"Sorry," she says, and sits up, carefully sliding the dildo out of Patrick so she can take off the harness. "I'll be right back," she tells him. Patrick waves a hand sleepily at her, face buried in his pillow

Jonny tosses the dildo into the sink and grabs a washcloth as quickly as she can. She doesn't want to miss out on Patrick's particular brand of post-coital snuggling. He gets salty if she doesn't let him spoon her, and Jonny might pretend to be annoyed, but she loves it, too.

She crawls back into bed and lets Patrick maneuver her into place after they've done some basic clean-up. He nuzzles at her neck, and Jonny smiles, holding the hand he puts on her stomach with one of her own.

"So," he says, eventually. "Since I got plowed pretty hard this morning, I guess that means you're making breakfast?"

Jonny bursts out laughing. "Sure, Pat. Whatever you want. It was obviously very traumatic for you, and I will do whatever it takes to make you feel better."

Patrick kisses her hair, then her neck, and Jonny can feel the smile on his lips. "Thanks, babe," he says, in a more sincere tone, and Jonny knows he means for more than just making him breakfast.

"Anytime," she says, and starts thinking about next time.

 

[the end.]


End file.
